Shocking Announcement
by MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Lance is avoiding Keith, and Keith worries it's because he wants to break up.


"Hey Pidge?" Keith winced at the uncertain cadence of his voice, and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Can I ask you something?"

"I can tell by the sound of your voice it's about Lance, which means that no, you definitely cannot ask me something." Pidge replied, without looking up from their screen.

The two of them were sitting in the kitchen; Keith had an untouched plate of food goo in front of him, and Pidge had been tapping away at their computer since he arrived. He'd decided to take advantage of the rare occasion that Hunk wasn't there to ask Pidge about something that'd been plaguing his mind for days, and immediately regretted his decision.

"Go ask Hunk."

"I can't." Keith shifted uncomfortably, "You know how close he and Lance are. I don't want him finding out."

This caused Pidge to glance up from their coding in concern, "Speaking of, where exactly is your better half?"

Keith shrugged, a complicated expression crossing his face, and Pidge raised their eyebrows incredulously. They'd been in space for roughly six years by then; Zarkon was dead, and the Galra empire had been split between various warlords, including Haggar herself, and Zarkon's surprise son Lotor.

Their work was far from over, but without a strong leadership, the Galra didn't pose nearly as much of a threat to Voltron as it had during the first few years of their quest, and they'd had ample time to look into other… interests.

One result of this, to nearly everyone's surprise – including Keith himself – had been he and Lance getting together.

It had happened as kind of an accident at first; they'd been on a mission, and Lance was injured. In the midst of his excited ramblings to keep him from falling unconscious, Keith accidentally let slip about his crush from back at the Garrison, and how he'd only pretended not to recognize him when they rescued Shiro.

When it turned out Lance was going to be fine, the first thing Keith did was hide, but Lance eventually tracked him down and formally asked him out. Their relationship had started out slow, but after a month, Keith could easily say that he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. Several years later, and Keith couldn't imagine living without him.

"He's been avoiding me." Keith sighed finally, glancing away from Pidge's confused expression, "Ever since the other day. First it was earning cleaning stripes with Coran, then he volunteered for that solo mission, now he has to go help Hunk with repairs on Yellow... He just keeps finding excuses not to spend time together."

Pidge frowned, "But isn't that normal? I mean you guys can't spend _every_ second together, it's healthy to want space."

Keith nodded, "That's what I told myself at first, but then the other night he started talking about all this weird stuff about the future and how things are all so uncertain, and then he left and I didn't see him at all the next day."

"Why don't you talk to him about this?" Pidge frowned, "Or Shiro even. I'm horrible at this sort of thing."

Keith bit his lip, "I can't tell exactly, with all his diplomacy meetings and business stuff with Allura, but I think he might be avoiding me too. And Lance…" Keith rubbed at his temples, "Whenever I try to corner him he just acts all jumpy and nervous and finds a way to change the subject."

Pidge gave him a strange look, "You don't think he wants to break up with you?"

Keith glanced at them, wide eyed, "Why, do you?"

Pidge rolled their eyes, "No, of course not. It was kind of hard to believe at first, but you two are really the grossest couple I've ever met. In a good way. He loves you, Keith, he's not going to break up with you."

Keith bit his lip, "I just… I can't stop thinking-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Keith audibly snapped his mouth shut as Hunk walked into the kitchen

"Hey Hunk," Keith frowned, "I thought you had repairs to do on Yellow?"

Hunk bent over to grab some ingredients from the bottom cupboard, "No? Yellow's fine, I checked her the other day."

Keith and Pidge exchanged a glance, "You haven't happened to have seen Lance around, have you?"

"I think he said he had to go do something with Shiro, why?" He straightened up to glance back and forth between them. Keith felt his heart sink.

"Keith thinks Lance is going to break up with him."

"Traitor." Keith glared at them, but quickly glanced back at Hunk, who had dropped a mixing bowl and was staring at them horrified.

"You think… what?" he bent hastily to pick up the bowl, which was thankfully unbroken, "Keith, why would you think that?"

"Because he's avoiding me and acting all nervous, and now he's lying to me about what he's doing." Keith dejectedly stabbed a fork into his untouched food goo.

"That's… that's not…" Hunk trailed off and bit his lip, staring at Keith with an unreadable expression, "You should really talk to him about –"

"I've tried!" Keith ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, "he just gets all weird runs away."

Hunk coughed, and Keith thought for a moment he looked as if he were trying to conceal a smile, "Yeah, dude, you should really just tell him that. Lock him in a room or something and tell him you won't let him out until he tells you what's wrong."

Keith chewed his lip thoughtfully. Perhaps that was a good idea… Or at least better than what he was doing at the moment; which was nothing, "Thanks, Hunk."

Hunk nodded carefully, "I won't tell Lance you're worried, but please just go talk to him before one of you messes something up."

Keith gave him a strange look, but stood up anyway. As he left the kitchen he heard Pidge call out, "Good luck! You're going to need it."

An hour later Keith called over the comms, asking for Lance to meet him in the training deck, praying he wouldn't ignore it. He waited in the control room, though luckily after only a few minutes he saw Lance poke his head through the door and make his way slowly to the center of the room.

Quickly, Keith hit the button for the invisible maze, and hurried down. When he got there Lance was staring at him incredulously, holding his hand in a way that made Keith assume he'd shocked himself.

"Keith, what the quiznak-"

"Lance," Keith sighed, walking over to where he knew the edge of the maze was, "We need to talk."

Lance's expression did something complicated, before turning carefully neutral, "Okay, you know you could have just told me that, instead of locking me inside an invisible electric hazard."

Keith folded his arms, "Oh, could I have? It seems like every time I try to get you alone lately, you brush me off… I feel like I haven't seen you in days, _and_ I know you lied to me earlier about helping Hunk."

Lance winced, "Keith, it's not-"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Keith frowned, "Why are you acting so weird lately?"

Keith knew he was rambling out of anxiety, but the way Lance was nervously opening and closing his mouth like a fish did nothing to assuage his uncertainty.

"I… I'm not-"

"You are!" Keith didn't care that he sounded desperate at this point, "Look, if you want to break up with me I understand…"

He glanced away from Lance's suddenly vacant expression and rambled on, "Well, no, actually, I _don't_ understand… but the least you can do is tell me. Just-just _talk_ to me, you know? After everything we've been through-"

He cut off as Lance burst out laughing. He was doubled over in fits of hysteria, and Keith just stared at him shell shocked.

"Shut up! This isn't a laughing matter!" Keith folded his arms, his face burned, and he felt distinctly as though he'd missed something vitally important, "I'm serious!"

"I know, babe." Lance wiped a tear from his eye, and Keith couldn't help the little lift in his heart at the term of endearment, "It's just… you couldn't have this more wrong."

Keith watched incredulously as Lance fumbled around with something in his pockets for a moment, before pulling out a small box, and carefully getting down on one knee.

"I was planning on doing this differently, but…" Lance grinned at him sheepishly, and Keith clapped a hand over his mouth, "Keith Kogane, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and do me the honor of marrying me?"

Overwhelmed, Keith nodded, "Yes, fuck, yes _of course._ "

Lance grinned impossibly wider and shot to his feet. He took a step forward before Keith had the opportunity to warn him, and screeched as he hit the wall of the maze.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" Keith turned and sprinted back to the control room, unable to keep the grin off of his face.

When he got back, Lance met him halfway and Keith tackled his new fiancé to the floor, enthusiastically smashing their lips together in both relief and excitement.

"This will make for a great story." Lance chuckled, slipping the ring on Keith's finger. "I proposed and you shocked me."

Keith admired the simple silver band with wave designs etched into the side. He pictured Lance wearing a matching ring with fire and pressed their foreheads together, happily basking in the warmth from Lance's smile.

"I said I was sorry." Keith rolled his eyes, kissing Lance softly, and trying to smooth the static cling from his hair, "But you kind of deserved it for avoiding me."

Lance nodded, "I did, and I'm sorry, I just got so nervous you were going to find out, and Shiro was trying to help me plan it..."

"You went to Shiro?" Keith laughed at him, "He's awful at this sort of thing, remember when he asked out Allura?" He trailed off, grinning suddenly, "So… How exactly _were_ you going to propose to me?"

Lance blushed, "It was a work in progress, but it involved me jumping out of a cake, and possibly Hunk serenading us."

Keith winced, "I like this better. Also, you're not allowed to plan anything about the wedding without supervision."

Lance nodded, seeming relieved, "I like this way better too, it's more… us."

"Us." Keith agreed, leaning in for another kiss from his idiot fiancé.

 **A/N**

 **This was just a rushed little one-shot practice to get my head back in the game, but I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment down below if you'd like to see more one shots of these two dorks ;)**

 **To anyone following my other story, the last chapter will be up soon! It's a rollercoaster, so get ready…**

 **Anyway, as always please favorite/follow/review!**

 **MDL**


End file.
